Where My Demons Hide
by Gabriel-the-Archangel-SPN
Summary: Dean Winchester meets another kind of demon. Not a living and breathing kind of demon, but a far deadlier one. Sick!Dean Guilty!Sam and Protective!Castiel
1. Chapter 1: Demons

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see _

_Are made of gold_

_-'Demons' Imagine Dragons_

Year 2017

Dean Winchester saw the truth staring him right in the face. He pushed it aside. Again and again, and things continued to get worse. An old friend once told him "You can't escape fate" but he's Dean Winchester, of course he can. He's done so many times. Death, fate, and destiny could never catch a Winchester… but the three succeeded. He should have known. Nothing ever ends, except for him of course. This was something he could not stop. Nothing he could do but wait, and wait. Damnit he didn't want to wait, he wanted to stand up and go home… to the bunker to Sam and Cas.

Then he remembered.

Sam left, and Castiel went missing.

He'd been alone for almost 5 years now. They'd given up on him. After the Knight of Hell and mark of Cain incident; Cas ran off with Claire and Sam just drove away. Him and Crowley worked together finding the cure for the mark… they did at the cost of Crowley. That left Hell in chaos and a supposedly dead Meg in charge. _"I know where my story ends. It's at the end of a blade or the barrel of a gun." _No his story ends in a hospital alone, and dying. No one was going to save him, or find him. The white walls were suffocating but not as suffocating as the weight of his sins, and knowing that once again Hell was waiting for him. He had fought demons for too long, even his own demon… now he had to fight the demon inside of him, such a simple bland word, which held so much meaning and pain. Cancer would be his end.

A long wait; he almost wished Castiel had killed him when he asked.

Just one more month he told himself. One more month and it would all be over. The battle would be won

A young nurse stepped into the room.

"Mr. Winchester someone's here to visit you."

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all?_

_And the blood's run stale _

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I have no idea what I'm doing. I got the idea, did a little research and put something to words. What type of cancer will be revealed at some point when I finish up the research; I just felt like writing something really sad. I don't think I'm going to continue The Angels Among Us because it was supposed to all fluffy and cute and then it got dark very quickly. Story of my life. Anyways**

**Please Review tell me what you think**

**Ideas always welcome **

**Expect a longer and more eventful chapter on Wednesday! **


	2. Chapter 2: Run and Go

_I can't take them on my own, my own_

_Oh, I'm not the one you know, you know_

_I have killed a man and all I know_

_Is I am on the run and go._

_-'run and go' Twenty-one Pilots_

Dean froze at the nurse's statement. He tore his eyes away from the television, and glared at the woman.

"He says his name is Cas? And that you'd know him."

Dean cleared his throat roughly, "yeah I know Cas, you can let him in."

Cas, Castiel had come to see Dean Winchester. He couldn't get the thought out of his mind.

_Cas is here, Cas will make the pain go away…_

_…he always does._

Cas was probably there to say his goodbyes, or request help. There was no one in hell, Castiel actually cared. No one cared, and he made peace with that. Everything that was happening to him now, he deserved it all.

It was several minutes before the nurse came back, Castiel trailing slowly behind. The nurse motioned Cas towards the door, and walked the opposite way down the corridor. The former angel kept his head down, staring at his shoes.

Dean hated the look he could see on his face.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean attempted a cherry voice. The tone caused Castiel to flinch.

"…My apologies…I should have come sooner." Castiel lifted gaze from the floor. The first thing Dean noticed was the blue in Cas's eyes. They weren't the steel blue that Dean loved so much; just a dull and empty sky blue without clouds.

Dean smiled sadly. He could see that Cas was hurt that someone had said something. "Its fine Cas, how's life?"

Castiel fiddled with the sleeve of the worn trench coat, "it-its fine."

"You were always a crap liar Cas," Dean patted the spot beside him, "now sit and talk."

The Winchester noticed how nervous Castiel was being. Cas took a seat on the edge of the bed, running his figures through the white and texture less fabric of the bedding. "Claire is dead."

That was hardly a surprise to Dean, "Oh, what happened."

"Same thing that always manages to happen, I made a mistake." He explained.

"It happens." Dean said with a shrug.

"…Sam told me what had happened Dean, and I'm so sorry. Please answer this honestly…before your time comes…what do you want?"

"You know Cas, I haven't had pie in a few years…please Cas do you think you could find some pie. It has to be a certain kind of pie. My mom made it for me once. Sam was the only other person in the family who knows how to make it like her. Could you maybe bring some for me?"

Cas grinned one of his rare, and large goofy grin, "Of course Dean. I'll be back later, hopefully with that pie on the mend."

"Sounds great Cas,"

* * *

><p>Castiel stepped out of the hospital room, into the bare and busy corridor. He immediately called Sam.<p>

_"Cas…how'd it go."_

"Can you make pie?"

_"I guess, why?"_

"Dean requested that he have a certain kind of pie before he pass… a kind that you could only make."

_"Oh…mom's apple pie…yeah of course I'll drive up tomorrow." _

"Thank you, Sam."

With that the former angel hung up, and headed back inside the hospital room.

"I'm gonna go now Dean. I promise I'll be back tomorrow with that pie."

"Alright, see ya later Feather- hey Cas?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"My keys are in the leather jacket hanging over that chair over there…take them."

"No Dean, keep the car."

"Yeah, thought you'd say that. Can you at least give it to someone who love it as much as I do?" Dean pleaded.

"I think I can do that."

Cas stepped over to the chair and grabbed the keys. Without a word the blue-eyed man left. Castiel had someone in mind… Ben. Even though Cas was never around during that year Dean spent with Lisa and Ben. He was watching them. Over time he realized Ben's liking towards the '67 impala. The young boy had often asked Dean about the car. Dean was always glad to talk about the legend and important item that was the car. The car which Sam and Dean had grown up, truly the only thing that had ever been stable in the Winchesters lives.

The car really belonged to Sam, but the younger Winchester had always felt that car was too much that it could never be truly his. Castiel had come to except. So he stepped out the hospital door, set on giving a young boy something to carry on and hopefully keep forever.

Everything's a story in the end, and that's what the impala was a story.

A fantastic and extraordinary one at that,

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting in the stolen car that he'd learn to call his; right outside the store. He gathered all the things that was needed, and was about to head back to his apartment. The pie, it was honestly just like the pie you would buy in a bakery. Sam could recall every time Dean wanted pie. Every time Dean was sick or injured, Sam made pie; the pie that Bobby had taught him how to make.<p>

He should have gone for his brother sooner, but he was afraid. The first time Dean had been a demon, he said such awful things. Sam wasn't stupid… it was all true, and that's what hurt. No matter how much he hurt, a brotherly duty was something that he always had to do.

_Don't wanna call you in the nighttime_

_Don't wanna give you all my pieces_

_Don't wanna hand you all my trouble_

_Don't wanna give you all my demons_

_You'll have to watch me struggle _

_From several rooms away_

_But tonight I need you to stay…_


	3. Chapter 3: It's Time

_So this is what you meant  
>when you said that you were spent?<br>And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top  
>don't hold back<br>Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check_

_-'It's time' Imagine Dragons_

Sam arrived the next morning pie in his hand. Castiel had shown up earlier that morning, and as far as knew he was watching TV with Dean.

Slowly he began his ascend up the staircase, to the fourth floor. He made his way through the several hallways, and eventually came upon the room number Castiel had told him.

He opened the door.

He was very aware of both sets of eyes on him. He took a seat in one of those plastic hospital chairs in the corner. The silence was making him anxious.

"Hey, Sammy!"

The overly cheery voice caused Sam to flinch. "Hey…"

"Instead of sitting there like a moose in headlights, bring me the pie," the sentence ended with Dean leading off into a harsh coughing fit. Castiel reached over, pressing the help button.

* * *

><p>A few hours later after things settled back down, and Dean was contently eating is pie; Sam found himself in the hallway leaning against the wall with a sipping at the horrible instant coffee. He sent a few messages from his phone before heading back inside.<p>

Dean looked up, with a weary smile, "Guess you finally got that family you wanted, huh, Sammy."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK- December 10th, 2014<p>

Eight hours after Dean had murdered four men. Sam found himself driving to the only person he had left; Amelia.

One hour later he found himself sitting in Cas's car in front of her house. Two minutes later he was knocking on her door. He could hear Riot bark, it only made him feel worse about the choice he was making. When she opened the door, his mind went to Dean…

_This is actually what he did when Sam himself had said yes to Lucifer and jumped into the cage. He went to a former lover._

"Sam? What are you doing here?" She sounded concerned, but irritated.

His eyes swelled with tears, it was incredible to hear her voice. "Sam?"

He embraced her, and she reluctantly held him. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Dean- He's- Oh my god!" For the first time since Metatron had killed Dean, he cried.

"Yeah, okay, Sam why don't you come in…"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Sam stilled, and his coffee started to fall from his hands, before Castiel somehow reached over and caught it. He mouthed a thank you, at the angel. He set the coffee on the table beside the hospital bed. Taking a seat in a chair against the wall, he nervously twisted his wedding ring around on finger.<p>

"Who's that wife of yours?" Dean asked with a gentle tone he normally only used around close friends such as Castiel and Jo.

"Amelia." Sam was dying to get out of the room it was suffocating.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "wasn't she married?" Sam shook his head, "Yes, and then no. But it wasn't because of me."

Dean waved a hand in Sam's general direction, "Anyways, got any kids?"

"Yes, a daughter, Ellen."

"Huh, that's nice? What about you Cas?" Cas flinched and turned away from the TV, "What about me?" he asked with the intense confusion face.

"What'd you end up doing the past 4 years?"

"Oh, well I um got an apartment; next to Sam's actually. Claire and I got jobs and that's how it went on for the next 3 years...then Metatron showed up and blew himself up in the process of killing Claire."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK- July 14th, 2015<p>

"Crowley what are you doing?" Dean hissed at the Demon.

Crowley was currently engraving sigils and signs up his own arm. "Dean, the cure requires a Demons soul…" Meg's eyes went wide, and she pointed the angel blade at Crowley, "Hey, Boss man that's not a good idea!"

"Well, I've got no other ideas!" Crowley's thick Scottish accent was spilling from his mouth.

The king conjured flames from his hand, igniting the circle around him in fire. That was the cure.

_'An angelic ring of fire must be ignited with a demon. The infected must bleed onto the fire, and the demon will come to rest. The mark will cease to exist.' _

"Hurry, squirrel and bleed on the fire!"

Dean slit his wrist, and held is over the flames. Crowley gripped his chest as the blood fell causing the fire to be further enraged. The fire spread to towards the middle of the circle, and the last thing Dean heard was the Demon's cries and screams. All that was left was a perfect red carnation.

Everything went black.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>He stared down at the plate in his hands. He looked up at Sam and Castiel.<p>

"You know what, Crowley gave me something. Can you hand me that book on the table over there," the former hunter pointed to a leather bond composition book. Sam reached over picked it up, and placed it his brothers hands.

Dean flipped through the pages until he came upon the desired one; he pulled the red carnation from the page, slowly dying, each day the faded red prettier in its own way.

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all the city never sleeps at night. _

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger than this, I'll admit_

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand that I'm never changing who I am.

* * *

><p><strong>An- **so all the sudden my computer got stuck on capslock ooopss.

Anyways please review show me your love!


End file.
